Tipuan atau Permen?
by Putri Luna
Summary: ada acara seru di Wammy's House untuk menyambut Halloween! apa ya, kira-kira? di lain pihak, Mello sedang dilema, dia ingin ikut, tapi...  yah... baca aja... author ga bisa bikin summary. RnR, Pleeasee...


**Disclaimer : TO Kuadrat**

**Special fic for **_**Halloween**_**…**

**Tambahan:**

**Mello : 12 tahun**

**Matt: 11 tahun**

**Near: 10 tahun**

**Happy Reading…**

**mmmoooonnn**

_Mana yang kau inginkan di malam ini?_

_Menakuti seseorang adalah kesenangan_

_Ditakuti seseorang adalah kekuasaan_

_Ketakutan adalah rintangan yang harus kau lalui_

Normal POV

October 24, 2001

Malam itu semua anak-anak di _Wammy's House_ berkumpul di aula. Ada sebuah pengumuman yang akan diberikan Roger kepada mereka, tentu saja hal ini menyangkut tentang perayaan _Halloween_ yang semakin dekat. Semua anak sangat antusias menantikannya. Semua anak termasuk Mello, kecuali Near.

"Baiklah. Karena semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu, Roger?" seru anak lain.

"Hanya sebuah permainan yang baru saja kubuat. Dan tentu saja, ini berhubungan dengan perayaan _Halloween_ yang tinggal seminggu lagi."

Semua anak menjadi heboh. Celotehan-celotehan penasaran dan antusias keluar dari mulut mereka. Semuanya sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Roger.

"Ayo, cepat katakan, Roger!" seru Mello tak sabar, dengan cokelat di tangan kirinya yang masih separuh tersisa. Sahabatnya, Matt nampak cuek dan tetap memainkan _PSP_-nya.

"Baiklah… aku akan mengadakan sebuah perlombaan," ujar Roger. Seketika suara celotehan anak-anak semakin keras terdengar. "Tenang dulu…"

"Perlombaan apa, Roger?"

"Ada hadiahnya, kan?"

"Mudah-mudahan hadiahnya boneka yang besaar sekali!" seru salah satu anak perempuan yang ditanggapi dengan ejekan dari anak laki-laki.

Roger berusaha menenangkan anak-anak itu, setelah mereka tenang, barulah Roger melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Perlombaan yang akan aku adakan adalah perlombaan mendapatkan permen _Halloween_. Yang paling banyak mendapatkannya, dialah yang menang."

"Wah, mudah! Aku pasti menang!" seru Mello diiringi cibiran kecil dari anak lainnya.

Roger tersenyum, "Sayangnya, tidak akan semudah itu. Akan kujelaskan, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mendapatkan permen labu ini, yang sudah aku dan pengurus panti lainnya bagikan kepada setiap orang dikota ini. Tepatnya, setiap rumah akan terdapat dua buah permen labu ini," jelas Roger sambil memperlihatkan permen labu berbentuk wajah tertawa yang seukuran kelereng. "Jadi, kalian harus berusaha mendapatkannya dari orang-orang tersebut. Mereka semua sudah mengetahui tentang perlombaan ini, jadi jangan harap mereka akan memberikan kalian permen labu ini dengan mudah."

Kali ini semua anak berdiskusi ria memikirkan cara apa yang akan mereka gunakan nanti untuk mendapatkan permen labu itu.

"Apa hadiahnya jika aku mendapatkan permen labu paling banyak?" tanya Mello. Sepertinya dia sangat yakin jika dia akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Mello. Yang jelas ini adalah hadiah yang sangat menarik," jawab Roger sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin menambahkan bahwa perlombaan ini akan dilakukan per kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang."

"Bagus! Kita pasti menang, Matt!" seru Mello sambil menarik tangan Matt.

"Sayangnya, Mello, kita akan mengadakan undian untuk menentukan anggota kelompoknya. Kau tidak bisa menentukan sendiri."

Mello cemberut, "Tapi, Roger-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Mello," potong Roger yang membuat Mello tambah kesal. "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk mengundi…"

Mello berharap dalam hati agar dia bisa berpasangan dengan Matt.

**mmmoooonnn**

Mello memakan cokelat dengan kesal, sambil sesekali menggerutu dan memukul tempat tidurnya. Acara pengundian sudah selesai, dan semua anak sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kostum dan sebagainya bersama pasangan kelompoknya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan kesal Mello?" tanya Matt sambil mem-_pause_ _game_-nya karena dia mulai merasa terganggu dengan sikap Mello.

"Sampai Roger mengubah hasil undian itu!"

Matt menghela nafas, "Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. _Halloween_ tinggal seminggu lagi, mengapa kau tidak mempersiapkan kostummu saja, daripada berkeluh kesah terus."

Mello mendelik, "Aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan acara sialan itu. Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan ALBINO SIALAN ITU!" teriak Mello.

Ya… sesuai hasil pengundian, Mello ditetapkan berpasangan dengan Near. Matt hanya bisa meringis saat dia mengingat bagaimana kesalnya Mello saat dia tahu kalau dia berpasangan dengan Near, saingannya selama ini.

Matt mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kau sajalah, Mello. Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan hadiahnya, aku sih tidak keberatan."

Mello diam, nampaknya dia sedang berpikir.

"Grr… Matt!"

Mello mendelik sekali lagi ke arah Matt lalu dia pergi dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Matt hanya menatap pintu itu dalam diam, lalu dia menghela nafasnya dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Dasar, Mello. Apa dia tidak tahu, kalau aku juga kesal karena tidak bisa berpasangan dengannya? Menyebalkan sekali rasanya jika berpikir kalau Mello dan Near itu berjodoh."

**mmmoooonnn**

Mello melangkah cepat sambil sesekali mengerutu kesal. Dia lalu membuka atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membanting sebuah pintu dengan keras.

"Near!" teriaknya ke orang yang berada di balik pintu itu.

Near. Bocah berambut putih itu sama sekali tidak nampak terkejut dengan ulah Mello tadi. Entah karena dia sudah terbiasa atau mungkin dia memang benar-benar tidak punya ekspresi di wajahnya.

Near mendongak ke arah Mello, tapi Mello hanya terdiam. Egonya tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menyetujui keputusan Roger untuk berpasangan dengan Near. Tapi di lain pihak, dia ingin memenangkan perlombaan itu, dia ingin juara, dia sangat penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan Roger nantinya.

Karena Mello hanya terdiam, Near lantas melanjutkan aktivitasnya, yaitu menyusun dadu menjadi sebuah menara. Mello yang merasa kesal, menendang menara itu sampai hancur lalu dia berjalan dan duduk di ranjang milik Near, karena Near hanya sendirian berada di kamar itu.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku! Kita akan membuat kostum yang seram, sehingga orang-orang akan memberikan kita permen labu dan memenangkan perlombaan," kata Mello yakin.

Near hanya memunguti dadunya, "Saya tidak tertarik mengikuti perlombaan itu."

"Aku akan memakai baju penyihir," ujar Mello tanpa memedulikan perkataan Near, "tidak. Itu tidak seram. Mungkin manusia serigala."

"Saya tidak suka pergi keluar," kata Near lagi, dan tentunya Mello tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Mello melihat Near, "Kira-kira, kostum apa yang cocok untukmu, ya?'

Near memandang Mello sambil berpikir akan lebih baik mengikuti perkataan Mello karena tidak ada gunanya membantahnya.

"Kau tidak punya ekspresi. Tidak akan berguna untuk menakut-nakuti orang. Che… payah kau," kali ini Mello mondar-mandir sambil menginjak beberapa dadu milik Near yang masih berserakan. "Mungkin aku harus menutupi mukamu dengan sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Topeng mungkin?"

Near menghela nafasnya, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan menaranya, mengingat semua dadunya semakin berserakan karena ulah Mello tadi. Mello pastinya juga tidak akan membiarkan dia bermain dengan tenang, mulai saat ini sampai satu minggu ke depan.

Mello menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku tahu! Kostum yang cocok untukmu! Kostum mumi! Wajahmu akan ditutupi kain sehingga ekspresi datarmu akan membuat kau jadi lebih menyerupai mayat hidup!" Mello menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku akan jadi _Phantom of Opera_. Itu pasti bagus!"

Near hanya diam.

"Ayo! Kita pergi mencari bahan-bahan, tapi kita pergi ke kamarku dulu! Aku mau bertemu dengan Matt dulu!" Mello menarik tangan Near, atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya keluar. Dan sekali lagi, Near hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, menyadari betapa berisiknya hari-hari ke depannya nanti.

**mmmoooonnn**

Selama seminggu penuh Mello mempersiapkan semua keperluannya untuk perayaan _Halloween_. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah Matt dan Near yang mempersiapkan semua keperluan Mello sedangkan Mello hanya memerintah mereka sambil memakan cokelatnya. Matt tentu saja dengan senang hati menjalankan perintah Mello, sedangkan Near, bocah itu tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak perintah Mello

Matt dan Near berpikir bahwa Mello lebih pantas menjadi Ratu Cleopatra dibandingkan _Phantom of Opera_.

"Hei, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk kostum Near?" tanya Matt.

"Gulungkan saja kertas toilet ke badannya. Habis perkara," jawab Mello.

Matt terkekeh pelan, "Kau kejam Mello."

Mello menunjuk Near, "Pokoknya kau harus membuat kostummu dengan bagus dan seram, tentu saja. Karena kita harus menang! Harus!"

Near hanya terdiam.

"Near?" Mello menatap tajam Near, menunggu jawabannya.

Near menghela nafas, "Iya, Mello."

Mello hanya menyeringai.

"Bagus! Kita pasti menang! Dan, Matt-"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menyerahkan semua permen labu yang kudapat beserta permen lainnya padamu," jawab Matt dengan tersenyum.

"Bagus, Matty!" ujar Mello tersenyum sambil merangkul sahabatnya.

Near menatap mereka berdua sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil berpikir andai saja dia berada di tempat lain saat ini, yang jelas bukan di sini.

**mmmoooonnn**

**October 31, 2001**

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Selamat menikmati _Halloween_ dan takutilah semua orang yang kalian temui, lalu menangkan perlombaanya!" seru Roger kepada semua anak yang telah bersiap dengan kostum mereka.

"YAA…!"

Matt mendekat ke arah Mello, "Wow, kau hebat, Mello! Kostummu keren!"

"Kau pakai apa, Matt?"

Matt tersenyum, "Ini kostum Wolverine!"

"Manusia serigala?"

Matt menggeleng, "Bukan, ini sebenarnya…"

Sementara Matt sibuk menjelaskan tentang kostumnya pada Mello, Near nampak membenahi kostumnya sendiri. Kostumnya sangat unik. Berupa baju yang ditempeli dengan kain perban dan mukanya dengan sukses tertutupi perban layaknya orang yang masuk rumah sakit dengan muka hancur sehingga mukanya harus diperban. Tentu saja muka Near ditutupi perban oleh perawat yang bekerja di Panti ini. Itu ide Mello, karena tidak ada yang bisa melilit perban di kepala di antara mereka bertiga. Hal itu diputuskan setelah Mello hampir mencekik mati Near dengan gulungan perban.

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Itu bagus, Matt!" ujar Mello yang membuat Matt senang.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dah, Mello! Dah, Near!" kata Matt sembari berlari ke arah pasangannya.

Mello menatap Near, "_Well_, perawat itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Bagus! Ayo kita pergi. Kita takut-takuti semua orang! Yeah!"

Near pun mengikuti Mello di belakangnya sambil melihat tangan kiri Mello yang tidak tertutupi sarung tangan. Dia hanya memakai satu sarung tangan berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya.

Near mendongak ke langit. Udara begitu dingin, alangkah baiknya jika…

**mmmoooonnn**

Mello bersenandung kecil. Dia sukses menakuti banyak orang dan hasilnya, tentu saja dia banyak mendapat permen labu. Mungkin juga karena pesona yang dimiliki oleh Mello dan Near membuat semua orang luluh dan memberikan permen pada mereka.

Bocah ramping berambut keemasan dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dan bocah kecil berambut putih dengan perban di tubuhnya. Sungguh daya tarik yang hebat.

Cara menakuti yang digunakan Mello adalah seperti ini :

Pertama, Mello akan membunyikan bel, lalu bersembunyi bersama Near-yang terlebih dahulu bersembunyi.

Kedua, pada hitungan ketiga, saat pemilik rumah keluar, Mello akan melompat ke arahnya dan mengejutkan si pemilik rumah sampai dia terjatuh dan berteriak saking kagetnya.

Ketiga, Mello akan menyeringai sambil berkata '_Trick or Treat_!

Dan akhirnya Mello pun mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sementara di sisi lain, Near hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, -bahkan mungkin bagi orang lain itu bukanlah senyuman-, melihat tingkah Mello.

Dan cara lainnya yang digunakan adalah dengan membiarkan Near memandangi si pemilik rumah tanpa berkedip serta tanpa ekspresi membuat si pemilik rumah merinding.

Tentu saja semua cara itu berhasil.

Mello melihat hasil tangkapannya, "Aku pasti menang!"

Seharusnya 'kita', bukan 'aku', tapi Near tidak mempermasalahkan perkataan Mello itu. Lagipula, dia tidak tertarik dengan hadiahnya.

Mello berhenti berjalan di sebuah rumah yang berbentuk kastil tua. Pagarnya sudah karatan dan nampak usang. Pekarangannya tidak terawat sehingga membuat rumah itu semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa sekarang adalah malam _Halloween_, hal-hal menakutkan menjadi dua kali lipatnya.

"Kita masuk, Mello?" tanya Near karena sedari tadi Mello hanya terdiam menatap rumah itu.

Mello mendelik, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak takut, kok."

Dia takut, batin Near.

Mello mengetuk pintu rumah itu, karena dia tidak menemukan bel rumah itu. Sepertinya Mello melupakan strategi menakuti yang dia lakukan tadi. Saat ini Mello dan Near hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Near menoleh ke arah Mello sejenak, lalu pintu terbuka dan-

"GROAAARRR!"

Sesosok manusia yang menyerupai serigala muncul. Bajunya robek seolah tubuh itu menyeruak keluar sehingga baju tersebut tidak cukup untuk menampungnya dan robek seketika. Badannya berbulu seperti bulu anjing dan wajahnya… ya, wajahnya seperti serigala. Telinga yang mencuat keluar, moncong yang berlendir, taring yang terlihat dengan jelas dan mata berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"Akan kumakan kalian… hehehe…"

Mello dan Near hanya diam.

Monster itu mendekatkan moncongnya ke arah Mello, dan walau tak terlihat, Near meringis seperti kesakitan.

"Wow, kalian anak-anak yang berani, anak-anak yang lain biasanya sudah lari ketakutan. Sambil berteriak atau menangis," gumamnya seraya memegang kepalanya dan menariknya ke atas. Saat itulah tampak wajah seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tersenyum jahil, "Padahal aku sudah memesan kostum ini dari modeler yang ahli dalam membuat _make-up effect_. Sayang sekali…"

Mello dan Near hanya terdiam.

"_Well_, ini permennya," katanya sambil menyerahkan permen itu ke arah Near. "Dan Selamat Hari _Halloween_."

**mmmoooonnn**

Laki-laki itu memandang kepergian Mello dan Near.

Dia menghela nafas, "Haah… malam _Halloween_ tanpa teriakan, tidak seru," dia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka orang-orang masih bisa melakukan hal yang romantis di malam _Halloween_."

Kemudian dia memakai topengnya kembali dan masuk ke rumah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**mmmoooonnn**

Mello dan Near sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Selama perjalanan, Mello hanya diam tak berbicara satu patah kata pun. Itu aneh, mengingat dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan banyak permen labu hari ini, harusnya dia berkata sesuatu yang berisi kata 'aku' dan 'menang'.

"Mello…" Near memanggil Mello sehingga Mello berhenti berjalan.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau ketakutan tadi?"

Mello tersentak. "Aku tiddakk takkuttt…" jawabnya, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara cicitan. Itu sudah membuktikan kalau Mello benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kau ingin duduk dulu, atau apa?"

Mello merengut, "Aku mau pulang!"

"Mello…"

Mello berbalik, "Apa lagi?"

"Tangan," kata Near.

Alis kanan Mello terangkat, "Hah? Apa?"

"Tangan…" ulang Near.

"Tangan?" Mello melihat tangannya. Dia melihat tangannya yang sedang menggengam tangan Near dengan erat. Seketika dia menyentakkan tangannya.

Muka Mello memerah, dia benar-benar merasa malu sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang memegang tangan Near. Demi Tuhan, tangan Near? Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia pegang selain tangan Near?

"Sejak kapan aku memegang tanganmu?"

Near memijat tangan kanannya, "Sejak kita masuk ke rumah kastil itu sampai kau menyentakkan tangan saya."

Wajah Mello semakin memerah. Demi Tuhan, hal bodoh apa yang dia lakukan sejak tadi?

"Tangan Mello dingin. Mello tidak bawa sarung tangan lagi?"

Mello hanya menggeleng, dia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

Near tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum –walaupun mungkin Mello tidak melihatnya-, lalu dia meraih tangan kiri Mello dan menggandengnya. Mello tersentak, tapi dia tidak menolak genggaman tangan Near, dia malah membalas dengan menggenggam tangan Near.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Seperti hari-hari biasa. Mereka memang jarang berbincang tapi mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Hadiahnya nanti kita bagi dua," kata Mello pelan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar yakin kalau mereka akan menang.

Wajah Mello memerah lagi.

"Ternyata menyenangkan juga pergi keluar."

"Makanya, sekali-kali pergi keluar. Jangan di kamar terus!"

"Mudah-mudahan kita bisa pergi lagi, Mello…"

Near mendongak ke arah langit.

Udara begitu dingin, alangkah baiknya jika kita bisa bergandengan tangan…

**The End**

**Omake:**

"Selamat untuk Near dan Mello yang memenangkan perlombaannya! Nah, hadiahnya adalah kau bebas memilih hadiah apa yang kau inginkan saat Natal. Tentu saja, satu orang akan mendapatkan dua hadiah Natal. Jika kalian sudah tahu apa yang kalian inginkan, kalian bisa memberitahuku, Mello, Near?"

Mello mengangguk, "Oke, Roger!"

Lalu semua anak mendekati Mello dan Near sembari menyelamati mereka.

"Kau pergi ke rumah kastil itu tidak?" tanya Matt.

"Rumah kastil?" anak lain berseru, "aku pergi ke sana, dan di sana ada monster yang menakutkan. Seram sekali!"

Yang lain mengiyakan dan menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Aku dan Near pergi ke sana. Kami sama sekali tidak takut."

"Wah… kau hebat, Mello," kata Matt.

Mello tersenyum lalu pergi menuju Near, "Awas saja, kalau kau berani berkata macam-macam."

"Ini rahasia…" kata Near.

Mello pun pergi menuju keramaian.

Near dan Mello, akan menjaga rahasia kecil yang memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan itu, entah sampai kapan.

**The End**

**A/N:**

Bikinnya ngebut! Gak tahu deh, bagus apa enggak! Luna maunya bikin sedikit horror, tapi Luna gak bisa buat yang serem-serem kaya gitu, keburu takut!

Buat yang merayakan, 'met Halloween deh!

REVIEW, PLEASE….

Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?*plak*


End file.
